Pressed components with a hat-shaped cross-section profile (also referred to as “hat-shaped cross-section components” in the present specification), such as front side members, are known structural members configuring automotive vehicle body framework. Such hat-shaped cross-section components are formed by performing press working (drawing) or the like on metal sheet materials (for example, steel sheets) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2003-103306, 2004-154859, and 2006-015404).
When what is known as “spring-back” occurs after forming a hat shaped cross-section component, the hat shaped cross-section component is formed so as to open out in the width direction at leading end sides of vertical walls of the hat shaped cross-section component. Accordingly, in order to suppress spring-back in hat shaped cross-section components, a pressed hat shaped cross-section component (referred to hereafter as a “semi-finished formed component”) may be restruck in order to form vertical walls of the semi-finished formed component larger in the width direction. In such cases, there is an issue that, for example, the semi-finished formed component in which spring-back has occurred may contact shoulder portions of a restriking punch, such that the semi-finished formed component cannot be disposed at the proper position with respect to the punch.
To address this issue, press forming methods have been described for restriking a hat shaped cross-section component (see, for example, JP-A No. 2008-307557), in which a punch is inserted into a forming recess of a die after the semi-finished formed component has been housed inside the forming recess of the die by a support member extending from the punch to the die side.